1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image emerging ornamental body and a method for manufacturing the virtual image emerging ornamental body which includes pixel units disposed regularly and lens-shaped condensing elements disposed regularly in positions covering the pixel units, and in which the pixel units emerge an enlarged virtual image.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a virtual image emerging ornamental body is known which includes a unit array having pixel units disposed regularly and a condensing element array having lens-shaped condensing elements disposed regularly in positions covering the pixel units, and in which the pixel units emerge an enlarged virtual image.
In JP-A-2005-7593, a virtual image emerging ornamental body is disclosed in which any string can be emerged upward or downward as a virtual image by forming a plano-convex lens-shaped condensing layer configured of lens-shaped condensing elements disposed in a latticed pattern and an image (a unit array) configured of pixels (pixel units) formed to a size of 20% to 80% with respect to a square of the lattice of the condensing elements.
However, the virtual image which can be emerged is an enlarged image of the pixels (the pixel units) and a shape or a color thereof is determined uniformly by the pixels (the pixel units). Therefore, in order to emerge the virtual images which are different in the color thereof, there is a problem that dedicated pixels (pixel units) must be formed for each virtual image which is emerged. In particular, in order to emerge the virtual image of which the color is light, there is a problem that the image of which the color is light needs to be formed and ink of which the color is light needs to be used.